kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 362's Relationships
This page comprises of Numbuh 362's relationships with the other many characters throughout the series. Relatives Numbuh 363 (Harvey McKenzie) Numbuh 363 (Harvey) is Numbuh 362's younger brother. Not much is known about their relationship as he was introduced in the later episodes leading up to Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. but it can be seen that even though 363 may annoy everyone around him, she doesn't get as easily annoyed. Another thing to note is the big resemblence in their hair that makes them look similar. His helmet also looks identical to hers other than his doesn't have the sabers. Also, he doesn't believe in Numbuh 0 like his sister and thinks highly of her, because in Operation: Z.E.R.O. he said, "Numbah 0's a myth. My big sister said so. And she should know, being Numbah 362 and all." Love Interests Numbuh 1 : "Hey, y'know, it's still Meatball Sandwich Day up on the Moonbase, wanna grab some dinner?" : "Thanks Rachel, but... I think I'll pass this time." : "I understand. You know where I am if you want to talk. See ya around soldier." - Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) is the reckless Sector Leader of Sector V, who she harbors a crush on, especially with hints from Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Starting from her big role in Operation: I.T., Numbuh 1 already knew her name and called her as such calmly suggesting that the two go way back to when they might've possibly met when they were cadets or before she was the Surpreme Leader. In Operation I.T., they were together thoughout the whole episode and seen to be quite close friends. After the events of Operation: I.T., Numbuh 362 hinted that she devoloped feelings for him. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., she flicks him on the stomach when she sees him in the cafeteria hall and asks him to join her for some lunch since it's Meatball Tuesday (though he couldn't resist when she playfully threatens to make it a "direct" order). Throughout that episode, she and Sector V's computer system constantly take him away from Lizzie (possibly pointing out some dramatic irony of Nigel leaving for another girl). Throughout most of the episode, she doesn't address him by his codename but mostly through his real name "Nigel" and approached him first about the KND Splinter Cell. When she tries to stop him from leaving the airport for the sake of the mission (even using her authority of Surpreme Leader over him), he runs to save his girlfriend, leaving Numbuh 362 head down as if she was hurt. After Numbuh 1 and Lizzie broke up, Rachel (in a subtle way) asks him out to dinner to try and comfort him though he rejects. Once he gives her his answer, she jumps in her vehicle and puts her head down and gives a comment that says she'll be there for him when he needs her and leaves with a disappointed look on her face. This could or could not be a love interest though the hints from Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. show greatly throughout the episode and towards the end of the episode. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., there's no resolve to whether or not she truly does have feelings for him as he leaves Earth and that she doesn't get to say a proper goodbye. In Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E., it's possible that Numbuh 1 married Rachel because a child has Numbuh 1's looks and Rachel's blonde hair. Friends Numbuh 86 Tommy Gilligan : "Remember... the Kids Next Door never quit!" ''- Numbuh 362 in ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. Tommy Gilligan is Numbuh 2's younger brother and ex-operative Numbuh T. They both first meet in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. when Tommy becomes an operative. Throughout this episode, the two interact a lot and they become good friends towards the end. During the beginning where Numbuh 362 gets Sector V with her, she orders them to infiltrate Father & the DCFDTL's mansion with their birthday suits. Tommy, however, doesn't get what they were and strips to his "birthday suit". She yelps in surprise and turns away from him stating that she has to attend to the troops. He helps her from becoming into a full animal by dragging her away (though her bottom half becomes a pair of monkey legs and later she becomes a monkey). Tommy becomes great help when he saves every operative in the Kids Next Door and even though he's earned the friendship and trust of Numbuh 362, she can't help but obey the rules and keep him from re-entering into the Kids Next Door. Enemies Father : "Tag me! TAG ME!!!" - Numbuh 362 in Operation: I.T.. Father is one of the most dangerous and evil adult in the KND universe. These two didn't have much of an interaction until Operation: I.T. where Father re-created all the treehouses into broccoli after he was tagged by Numbuh 2. She became afraid after he tagged her again and then eventually was tagged back as "it". She threatened him broccoli for him to tag her back and eventually he did and got him and his kids out of the KND system. Delightful Children From Down The Lane "KND Splinter Cell" Senior Citizombies